Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo
Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (Japanese: 山田くんと７人の魔女 Hepburn: Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo) is a manga series written and illustrated by Miki Yoshikawa. The series has been published by Kodansha in their Weekly Shonen Magazine since February 22, 2012. The series has been licensed in Chinese by the Taiwanese publishing company Tong Li. It was adapted into a live-action television drama which aired on FujiTV from August–September 2013. On October 26, 2013, Crunchyroll announced a partnership with Kodansha where it would distribute chapters digitally to 170 countries. The series has been licensed for North American release by Kodansha Comics USA, who will begin releasing the series in 2015. Plot Ryu Yamada is known as a delinquent in his high school; he has been bored of classes after one year of attending school. One day, he accidentally falls from a flight of stairs onto Urara Shiraishi, the ace student of the school. Yamada wakes up to find that he has swapped bodies with her. The two try to reverse the change and discover that kissing triggers the body swap. On the suggestion of student council vice-president Toranosuke Miyamura, they revive the Supernatural Studies Club. The supernatural phenomenon-obsessed Miyabi Ito soon joins the club. For the whole story, read Story Media Manga The manga is written and illustrated by Miki Yoshikawa and serialized in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine. The first chapter was published in 2012's 12th issue, released on February 22, 2012. The series is also released in tankōbon volumes, the first of which was published on June 15, 2012, and the latest, volume 14, on September 17, 2014. On October 26, 2013, Crunchyroll announced a partnership with Kodansha where it would distribute chapters digitally to 170 countries using a new service called Crunchyroll Manga. This includes an English translated version. The series is licensed for a North American release by Kodansha Comics USA who will begin releasing the series in 2015. Television Drama A live-action drama began airing on August 10, 2013 on Saturdays on FujiTV at 11:10pm. It stars Yusuke Yamamoto as the title character Ryū Yamada, and Mariya Nishiuchi as Urara Shiraishi. Its theme song is "Time Machine Nante Iranai" by former AKB48 headliner Atsuko Maeda. She described the song as "cheerful and fun" and hopes it will liven up the show. Sponsors include Samsung, which included the show's characters in their related commercials broadcast at the time. Anime An animated promotional video (PV) was released by Liden Films on August 26, 2013. The video was directed by Seiki Takuno. Ryu Yamada was voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka, and Urara Shiraishi was voiced by Saori Hayami. In June 2014, Liden Films launched a website with news that it would be producing an original anime DVD (OAD). The OAD has two installments: the first was released on December 17, 2014 bundled with the manga volume 15, and the second is bundled with volume 17 for May 15, 2015. They were advertised as featuring all seven witches as well as hot springs scenes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yamada-kun_and_the_Seven_Witches Preview References Category:Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo